Creo en ti
by Mahanny
Summary: Songfic de Scorpius&Lily. Autor: Mahanny.


Lily salió del aula de Encantamientos después de una clase bastante interesante.

- Señorita Potter. – murmuró un niño a su lado, tirándole de la manga de la túnica. Lily miró hacia abajo y vio a un muchacho rubio de ojos grises que intentaba captar su atención. Le sonrió con ternura.  
>- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa señor Davis?<br>- Adams ha vuelto a pelearse con Walker en el jardín – le respondió, señalando una de las ventanas del pasillo.  
>- De acuerdo, iré de inmediato. Y gracias por avisarme. – le dijo con una sonrisa, y le guiñó un ojo.<p>

Lily era una de las prefectas de Gryffindor. Una chica responsable, sencilla y humilde, pero también alocada y divertida.

- ¡Sorpresa!

De una de las esquinas del pasillo, salió de improvisto Scorpius Malfoy, con las mangas de las túnicas remangadas y la camisa por fuera de los pantalones, así como el pelo completamente despeinado y la varita detrás de la oreja.

- ¡Malfoy! – exclamó Lily, llevándose una mano al pecho. – Me has asustado idiota, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?  
>- La verdad es que no. Supongo que ya sabrás porqué te persigo…<br>- Pues no, y tampoco tengo tiempo para averiguarlo. Tengo asuntos que atender – le dijo, intentando hacerse paso, lo que él le impidió con rapidez.  
>- No te escaparás de nuevo Potter, no hasta que hables conmigo.<p>

Lily lo miró, y para su desgracia, embobada durante unos segundos por aquella dulce sonrisa que le hacía temblar. Sacudió la cabeza y se coló rápidamente por debajo de su brazo pero el rubio alcanzó a cogerla por la cintura y darle media vuelta con una velocidad insuperable.

- Oh vamos Potter, no te hagas de rogar.

Lily suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, no sin antes despojarse de sus manos.

- Tienes un minuto. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…  
>- Gracias por lo de ayer. – le dijo él, ahora con un semblante completamente serio y con la sinceridad reinando en sus ojos.<p>

_Ya no importa cada noche que esperé,  
>cada calle o laberinto que crucé. <em>

- No hay de qué – respondió ella.  
>- Hablo en serio… Nunca… a nadie… le había contado mis pensamientos sobre, bueno, mi padre y todo eso.<p>

Lily lo miró con compasión. Scorpius era de esos chicos que se mostraban fuertes ante la gente pero que luego escondían oscuros secretos en su interior. Era una persona que se infravaloraba hasta un punto inimaginable, creyendo que su padre no le prestaba la atención suficiente o simplemente no lo quería, pues en incontables ocasiones se había negado a pasar vacaciones con su hijo por asuntos del trabajo. La pelirroja lo había encontrado frente al lago, tirando una piedra tras otra al agua turbia del lago, y el chico le había confesado sus más grandes temores. Temores y miedos que nunca le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a sus mejores amigos, como Albus o Rose.

_Porque el cielo ha conspirado a mi favor,  
>y a un segundo de rendirme te encontré. <em>

- No se lo diré a nadie, si es lo que te preocupa – le aseguró la pelirroja, pero Scorpius negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de nuevo.  
>- No es de eso de lo que se trata. Tan sólo quería agradecerte que me escucharas, siempre has sido tan… comprensiva con los demás…<p>

Lily sonrió tímidamente. Trataba de evitar a aquel rubio con frecuencia desde hacía años, pues desde pequeños él no hacía más que burlarse de ella gastándole bromas pesadas mientras que ella se vengaba haciéndolo algo mucho peor. Eran como dos bombas que juntas podían explotar fácilmente. Pero la verdad, es que detrás de esa máscara y de ese supuesto enfrentamiento entre ambos, había una atracción mucho más allá de las palabras. A él no le importaba que Lily fuera dos años menor que él, en realidad tenía la mentalidad de cualquier chica de su edad o incluso mayor.

_Piel con piel, el corazón se me desarma.  
>Me haces bien, enciendes luces en mi alma.<em>

- Siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor, o simplemente hacerme darme cuenta de que las cosas no están tan mal como yo creo a veces…

Scorpius se acercó a ella lentamente para que Lily no se asustara y no malentendiera nada.

_Creo en ti, y en este amor,  
>que me vuelve indestructible,<br>que detuvo mi caída libre. _

- Y luego sin embargo vuelves a esa pose de prefecta perfecta y de estirada… - dijo él, soltando una carcajada.

Lily frunció los labios y retrocedió tres pasos.

- Siempre lo echas todo a perder. – le recriminó ella. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y se dio media vuelta para irse con paso firme. Scorpius negó con la cabeza, riendo, y fue detrás de ella.

- ¿Y tú por qué no me dejas acabar nunca? – le preguntó, alzando las cejas.  
>- No necesito saber lo que piensas acerca de mí, ya me lo has dicho cientos de veces. – le respondió ella, claramente enfadada por su desagradable comentario.<p>

Scorpius la detuvo, cogiéndole con fuerza de la muñeca y arrastrándola hasta él a pesar de la resistencia que la pelirroja ponía para no acercarse a él ni un centímetro.

- Eres tan testaruda, tan borde… - le dijo él. Ella lo miró desafiante y completamente seria.

_Creo en ti, y mi dolor,  
>se quedó kilómetros atrás.<br>Mis fantasmas hoy, por fin están en paz._

- Pero lo más importante es… - le susurró, muy cerca de sus labios… Lily lo miró, nerviosa, y notando cómo sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle. Scorpius la llevó hasta una de las paredes, apoyándola en ésta con suavidad y acariciando las manos de la pelirroja con las suyas. – que eres la persona más importante de mi vida.

_El pasado es un mal sueño que acabó,  
>un incendio que en tus brazos se apagó. <em>

- No estoy para bromas Scorpius – le dijo ella, mirando alrededor y captando las miradas de decenas de alumnos que caminaban por los pasillos.  
>- Tú te lo tomas todo a broma Lily…<p>

_Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer,  
>mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz. <em>

- Déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo, déjame demostrarte que puedo darte todo lo que te mereces… - le susurró Scorpius, mirándola a los ojos mientras acariciaba con su mano una de sus mejillas. – Déjame quererte, Lily Potter.

_Te seguí, y reescribiste mi futuro.  
>Es aquí, mi único lugar seguro.<em>

Lily lo miró embelesada, pero sacudió la cabeza y con la voz entrecortada, le respondió lo que Scorpius menos deseaba.

- No, nada de eso. Siempre me haces lo mismo, y yo estoy cansada, sinceramente.

Scorpius resopló, enfadado por su actitud tan cabezota, por ser tan terca y orgullosa en algunos casos, como ése.

- Lily no seas tan cerrada, ¿vale? Sabes perfectamente lo que sientes por mí, y yo también lo sé. – Le dijo él, levantándole la cabeza con un dedo – Y también sabes lo que yo siento por ti, y sabes que es honesto.

_Creo en ti, y en este amor,  
>que me ha vuelto indestructible,<br>que detuvo mi caída libre. _

- Sí, ¿y qué? Que nos queramos no quiere decir que podamos estar juntos, nos peleamos todo el tiempo, y siempre por cualquier tontería. No duraríamos juntos más de una semana – le dijo ella, aunque le dolieran sus propias palabras.  
>- Nosotros somos así, pero eso tampoco quiere decir nada. Así es como nos divertimos tú y yo, y lo sabes.<p>

Lily alzó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos. Se mordió el labio, pensativa, y tratando de equilibrar sus pensamientos. Pero era algo complicado teniendo a Scorpius tan cerca de ella, rozando cada parte de su cuerpo…

- Sólo te estoy pidiendo que te dejes llevar…

Scorpius rodeó su cintura y posó su otra mano en su espalda, rozando con suavidad el cabello de la pelirroja. Acarició su pequeña y recta nariz con la suya. Lily cerró los ojos y también sonrió con dulzura. Scorpius sonrió al observar su sonrisa y presionó sus labios contra los de ella. La pelirroja entreabrió los labios dejando que el rubio jugara con su lengua.

Segundos después, Lily lo apartó con delicadeza, abriendo los ojos y mirándola de una manera inquisitiva.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – le preguntó.  
>- ¿El qué?<br>- Que nunca me harás daño.

Scorpius suspiró, y dedicándole una última y tierna sonrisa, le respondió:

- Te prometo que nunca haré nada que pueda herirte, siempre cuidaré de ti.

_Creo en ti, y mi dolor,  
>se quedó kilómetros atrás.<br>Mis fantasmas hoy, por fin están en paz.  
><em> 

Lily lo abrazó contenta, contenta de que ese momento que tanto había esperado hubiera llegado por fin. Contenta de que Scorpius le hubiera confesado de una vez lo que sentía por ella y contenta de que la hubiera besado. Sin duda, ése sería el día más feliz de su vida.

- Señorita Potter – la llamó de nuevo desde abajo el alumno de primer año John Davis. Scorpius soltó a Lily con el ceño fruncido y observó al niño confundido. – Adams le ha lanzado un hechizo a Walker por accidente y no para de croar como una rana.


End file.
